3 Year Wait
by tanyakapler
Summary: Part 2 of Zac Efron's Love Triangle. She now lives in Alaska with a new name, husband, Justin, and friends, Blake and Tessa and her two year old son, Joshua, and amnesia. Then one day something triggers her memory and she soon returns to LA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunshines over Delta Junction, Alaska as a young brunette sits on the porch of her beautiful Victorian style home. A book sits on her lap as she looks over her property. She thinks about the past few years and how her life has been such a mystery. Though with the help of friends and husband, she has been able to get through the unknown. Her thoughts are so interrupted by the call of her two year old son. She stands up, walks into the house, and finds her son sitting up in his bed.

"Hey sweetie, you have a good nap?" she asks taking him in her arms.

"Yes, mommy," he answers as she carries him into the kitchen.

She places him in his highchair then goes into the refrigerator to get him a snack. As she slices an apple for her beautiful little man, she tires hard to think about her life, before the amnesia. She knew about what her husband told her, but everything else is a blank. She smiles as she hands the small pieces to her son. He quickly takes one and shoves it in his mouth.

"Josh, sweetie. I wish mommy could remember more about her life. I wish mommy could remember everything," she comments as the front door of her house opens. She smiles as she watches her husband walk through the doorway. "Hey, sweetie."

A young, blond-haired, blue-eyed man smiles at his wife, before placing a kiss on her lips, "How was your day?"

"It was good. Josh and I spend the morning outside and we went to the park. We had lunch at the cafe, then we came home and I laid Josh down for his nap," she informs.

"I'm glad you had a good day," her husband smiles, before heading out of the room. He enters back into the kitchen. "Oh, Blake called, him and Tessa are coming over to play cards tonight."

She nods as she turns her attention back to her son. This is my life, she thinks to herself. Though she loves her son and husband, she has a strange feeling there is just something more.

Her husband quickly disappears upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him. He slowly falls onto the bed, taking a deep breathe. He closes his eyes, feeling the weight of the world start to fade away.

_A scream echoes through his head. A crash of glass follows it. A voice calls out echoes through the darkness as the screaming continues, but sounds muffled. A car door slams shuts as the screaming comes to a halt. He looks over and sees his wife laying next to him, unconscious with blood streaming down her face._

He quickly sits up in bed, finding his wife standing at the end of the bed.

"Justin, are you okay?" she questions.

He looks at her confused, "I'm fine."

"You're sweating and you're mumbling names in your sleep," she informs them.

"Names? What names?" he questions nervously.

"I don't know. I can't understand, but I really think you need to see someone. These dreams have been happening for a while now," she says showing her concern.

"Ally, I'm fine, but if it will make you feel better, I will go see Dr. Moon on Friday," he says as she takes a seat on the bed.

"Thank you." She leans forward and places a kiss on his lips. "Supper is done, why don't you get changed and come down and join down Josh and I."

Justin nods, before standing up from the bed, "I will be down soon."

Ally smiles back, before leaving her husband alone. Justin waits for the door to close before heading over to his dresser and pulling out a bottle of medication. He looks down at the bottle before taking off the lid, placing a couple capsules in his hand, and then swallowing.

"I have to get myself together," he says to himself as he pulls off his suit pants, replacing them with a pair of jeans. "I need to get myself together."

Justin quickly makes his way downstairs finding his wife and son waiting for him. He smiles before taking a seat, "So what does you day look like tomorrow?"

"Well, I have some things to do around here and then Joshua as an appointment in the city tomorrow with Dr. Moon," Ally informs her husband as they eat their dinner.

"Well, you be careful tomorrow and if you need anything while you're gone, please call me on my cell," Justin says as the doorbell rings.

"i will, baby," she tells him as he gets up to answer the door.

He smiles when he sees his friends standing in the doorway of his house, "Hey, you two...come in. We are just finishing up dinner. Ally is in the kitchen cleaning."

"How is she today?" Tessa questions.

"She's good. I really think that everything is going to be okay. Nothing seems to show that she remembers anything," Justin informs.

"Good, because if she gets any part of her memory back, we are all in trouble," Blake says in a whisper.

"Yeah, well...we wouldn't have to worry about her and the amnesia, if someone didn't hit her in the head," Justin says to Tessa as he keeps looking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, she wouldn't stop screaming. I had to shut her up some how," she says as Ally enters the room with Josh in her arms.

"Hey guys, come in...take seats. I will put Josh to bed and then I will join you," Ally expresses to her friends as she walks up the stairs.

Minutes later, Ally joins her friends in playing cards. The evening lasts till 11, with the group laughing, enjoying snacks, and learning new games. The friends say their goodnight, then Justin and Ally head up the stairs to bed. The two kiss each other goodnight, before drifting off to sleep.

_A scream echoes through his head as it is soon followed by a crash of glass. He hears yelling as he runs towards the car. The scream as become muffled as he climbs into the car. The tires screech as the car speeds down the dark driveway. Suddenly the screaming stops. He looks around to find his wife laying next to him. He jumps back as he watches the blood stream down her face. He closes his eyes to make the image go away. He opens his eyes, finding himself in a hospital. He looks around and see a woman with her head wrapped. He walks over and see his wife. He turns away as images of the past three years began to play. Lie after lie falls from his mouth to his wife. He hands off altered magazine, newspapers, and books to his wife, that are delivered to him daily. He stands in front of a church with his friends, marrying his wife. He lifts the veil, with a smile. He looks at her face, but he soon jumps back as he sees his wife's face covered in blood._

Justin quickly sits up in bed. He turns to find Ally sound asleep. He stands up and walks to the window. He shakes his head in disbelief, "Why now?" he questions as he takes a seat on the window sill. He looks back at his wife. "it's been three years. No one knows that Vanessa and I took her." He walks back to bed and climbs back in. "No one is ever going to find you Tanya. You are forever mine." He runs his fingers through her hair. "I won, Zac...you lost to Jesse McCartney." He smiles before wrapping his arms around her and quickly falling back to sleep.

Sun peaks through the windows of the car as Ally drives towards Fairbanks. She smiles at Josh at in the rear view mirror. The drive takes about three hours. When Ally reaches the city limits, she finds that the she is about an hour and a half early for Joshua's appointment. She smiles as she pulls into the parking lot of the mall, that is across the street from the doctor's office.

"Let's take a little walk while we wait, my sweet one," she says to Josh as she takes him out of his car seat, placing him in a stroll.

Ally pushes the stroller into the building. She smiles as she looks around this huge establishment. You wouldn't find anything like this is Delta Junction. With the population of only about eight hundred, you were lucky to even have a grocery store. Stores pass as she looks in every window. She stops at the window of Sears and watches one of the television. She didn't have one of these in her home. Many people did, but Justin thought it took away from them being a family.

Ally watches as a young man begins to talk about his new role in the next Transformers movie. She looks at the curly haired young man as the reporter asks questions about it. Her head begins to hurt. She places her hands on the side of her head. The pain subsides as she turns her attention back to the television. The reporter asks him about his personal life and soon a picture of him and his girlfriend pop up on the screen. Ally squints as she feels there is something familiar about that woman. She places her hands back on her head, as the pain continues. She pushes it away as she turns her attention back to the actor. She can't hear what the reporter is saying now, but soon a picture of a young man with slightly messy brown hair and blue eyes appear on the screen. The pain continues to engulf her head. Ally turns away from the screen and just about to walk away, when she sees something that almost makes her faint. She slowly walks forward looking at a picture of a woman that looks exactly like her, but with a different name.

Ally quickly turns away and makes her way out of the mall. She sits in her car trying to overcome the pain and confusion that is going on in her head. What is going on? Is her life a total lie? Is the photographer of the woman really her? Is her name really Tanya Nyberg? Tears form in her eyes as memories of things that she don't remember her husband telling her quickly flowing into her mind. The people in those pictures soon become part of those memories.

Ally quickly shakes off the tears and the confusion and begins to make her way back to Delta Junction to confront her husband. About an hour into her drive, a phone number pops into her head. She never once dialed in her life while living in Delta Junction, so why is it in her head now. She slowly pulls into a gas station and fumbles for some change in her purse. She quickly gets out, pulls a sleeping Joshua out of his car seat and quickly heads into the station. She finds a pay phone at the back of the store. She deposits her coins, then dials the number. She wait for it to rings. Her heart begins to beat fast as she heart the phone ring on the other end. Soon it stops and Ally hears a voice she hasn't heard in three years.

"Hello, this is Rachel. What can I do for you?" the person questions.

Ally freezes as more memories begin to flood her brain.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the new twist the story. This is the second part. A lot of it has been put in notes, just not typed. But leave me any suggestions. If you have any questions ask away!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel Dake sits in her office holding the phone up to her ear. Silence is all she hears as she waits for someone to say something.

"Is there anyone there?" she questions.

Tears fall down Ally's face, "Rachel?"

The voice on the other end echoes through Rachel's head. The voice that she has been waiting for three years to hear every time she picks up the phone.

"Who is this?" Rachel asks, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm not sure, but I think my name is..." She takes a long pause. "Tanya Nyberg."

Rachel drops the phone on the floor. She quickly picks it up and puts up it back up to her ear, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I believe that I am Tanya Nyberg. I am really confused right now, but I am pretty sure that I am Tanya," Ally informs Rachel.

"Whoever this is, this is a really sick joke," Rachel comments almost in tears herself.

"This is not a joke. I was watching this television program with a guy on it promoting his new movie. And there were tons of pictures shown including one of me. I am Tanya Nyberg," she says feeling her head start to pound again.

Rachel looks across the room at Shia LaBeouf. He looks up at her and smiles, before turning back to the conversation on his cellphone.

"Do you realize how many calls I have gotten like this with woman claiming they are..."

"Rachel!" she yells at her friend. "I know you have reasons to be skeptic with everything you have been through. I may not remember everything but I know that I am Tanya Nyberg."

Shia looks up at Rachel and quickly walks over to her as he notices that she has turned pale, "Rach, you okay?"

She looks up at him and shakes her head, "It's...it's...Shia, it's Tanya."

Shia stares at the phone that she is holding out to him, "There is no way that it can be her. I mean..."

"Shia, it's her. She's alive," Rachel informs with tears in her eyes.

Shia slowly takes the phone from her and places it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Ally questions back.

Shia almost falls onto the floor, "Is this really you, T."

She smiles at the familiar voice, "Shia, it's me."

"Where are you at?" he questions almost in panic.

"Well, in Alaska," she answers.

"Alaska? T, who are you there with?"

"Um, my husband, Justin and our friends, Blake and Tessa," she answers as more memories come pouring into her head.

She sees the faces of those people in her head, but not as who they say they are.

"Tanya, are you okay?" he questions listening to silence.

"Yeah, it's just when I start remembering things, my head starts to hurt," she expresses.

"What have you remembered?"

"The people hear with me, their names aren't what they told me. I remember them as someone else," Tanya informs.

"And who would that be?" Shia continues to questions.

"I believe that their names are Jesse, Vanessa and Drake," she answers as she then hears a gasp. "Shia, are you okay?"

"T, it's Rachel. Listen, I need to you go back to Fairbanks. Don't head back to your house. It's too dangerous there. I want you to go to the airport and I will have a ticket waiting for you there okay," Rachel tells her breathing heavily.

"Rach, I don't know if I can leave here," she expresses worried.

"You have to. You must, because if your friends find out that you are starting to remember things, you're going to be in danger," Rachel says

"Okay, I will go to the airport, but Rachel...make sure the ticket says Ally Smith. That's what everything I own says right now," she informs.

"I will and please, don't call Jesse. Just come go straight to the airport. There will be someone there to pick you up when you arrive," Rachel explains to her.

"Okay," Ally answers as she hangs up the phone. "Ally Smith." She shakes her head. "Let's go home, kiddo."

She quickly put her son back into his car seat, before heading back towards Fairbanks. Within an hour she finds herself pulling into airport. She walks into the building with Josh in one arm and his bag over the other. She nervously looks around before making her way over to the counter. It takes only minutes to get her ticket and she slowly finds herself walking towards her departure gate. Though the wait is only twenty minutes, it seems like hours to Ally. She settles down in her seat with a sleeping little boy in her lap and prepares herself for her new life that is going to start in just a few hours.

Rachel sits at her desk in shock, still unable to say anything to Shia. They exchange looks a couple of times, but were just unsure of what to say.

"So who is going to pick her up?" he asks, finally getting sick of the silence.

"I don't know. I guess, we both can go," she answers, trying to still figure out if this is all real.

"Wait...who is going to tell Zac?" he questions slowly standing up from the chair.

"Is there even a right way to tell him? How do you tell someone that took two and half years to get over his girlfriend and just recently decided to move on, that that missing girlfriend is no longer missing?" Rachel questions as she feels her stomach to begin to turn.

"Rachel, we have to tell him and it has to be soon. Tanya is going to be here in less than three hours. He needs to know," Shia informs walking over to her.

"I know. But he is so happy with Ashley. I don't want to destroy that happiness," she tells him.

"Yeah, well...he is going to have to find out. He is going to have to prepare himself. Whether Zac wants to admit it or not, he hasn't completely let her go," Shia comments as the door to Rachel's office opens.

"Let go of who completely?" a voice interrupts.

Rachel and Shia turn towards the door to find Zac Efron standing there with some paperwork in his hands.

"Zac, hey...whatcha up to?" Shia asks nonchalant.

"Well, I came up here to get some papers signed by Tyler, but he isn't in. So I figured I would bring them to you," he explains walking forward.

"What are they for?" Rachel questions taking in a deep breathe.

"Just to verify studio time for Leona. She starts recording tomorrow. This is the agreement that both of you decided on," Zac informs handing the papers to Rachel.

"Oh, yeah," Rachel quickly says as she begins to sign her name.

"So what were you two talking about before I came in?" Zac questions.

Shia and Rachel exchange looks. The uncertainty hangs on both of their faces as they turn to Zac.

"What is going on, guys? Why are you acting so strange?" Zac questions slowly taking the pile of papers back from Rachel.

"Zac, I think you need to sit down," Shia suggests.

"Why?" he questions slowly walking towards the sofa.

"Cause what I am about to tell you, will floor you," Shia informs. Zac slowly takes a seat and waits for Shia to explains. "Rachel received a call from Alaska today."

"Who does she know in Alaska?" Zac questions raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it turns out that we kinda all know someone in Alaska, even though she technically isn't there anymore, but that's not the point. Focus, Shia, focus!" he exclaims shaking his head. "So um...so after some what of a confusing conversation, we came to the realization that the girl Rachel was talking is..." Shia stops. "You know what...how about you just come to the airport with us in a couple hours."

"I don't have time to go to the airport. I have dinner plans with Ashley," Zac informs.

Rachel slowly brings her hand to her forehead, "Oh shit...you're dating Ashley."

Zac raises an eyebrow confused, "What? Since when do you have a problem with Ashley?"

"Since the phone call," Shia mumbles under his breathe.

Rachel quickly shakes her at Shia, before turning to her friend on the couch, "Zac, please you need to come okay."

"I will come, but you owe me dinner with Ashley," Zac informs getting up from the couch to head back to his office. "I will meet you both downstairs in a couple hours."

Rachel waits till Zac leaves the office, before getting up from her desk, "Thanks for not telling him. He would have gotten his hopes up and then be devastated if it doesn't turn out to be her," Rachel says already starting to feel that devastation.

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to tell him. So I guess, showing him is that next best way," he explains placing his arm around her.

Within hours, the three friends find themselves standing in the airport waiting.

"We have been waiting for like thirty minutes, who are we _waiting_ for?" Zac questions impatiently.

"Efron, if you don't shut up, I swear I will dump that Orange Julius on your head," Rachel comments glancing though the crowd.

Zac looks around Shia at Rachel, giving her a dirty look. She just smiles back at him. He turns back making quickly glances through the crowd. He soon finds himself slapping the arm of Shia as a lost familiar face appears in the crowd.

Shia turns to Zac, "What the hell..." He notices his friend's pale face. "What are you looking..." Shia soon finds himself slapping the arm of Rachel.

Before Rachel can say anything about the pain the rips through her arm, her eyes land on the same person Shia's and Zac's have.

"It's really her," Shia comments to himself. He slowly begins to walk forward, but is stopped when Zac slaps his arms again. "I see her, man!" he exclaims to his friend, but seeing Zac pointing. Shia follows the direction in which he is pointing and finds a little dark-haired, blue-eyed boy hand and hand with Ally.

Rachel slowly walks up at her friend. She smiles down at the little boy, before looking back up at her friend and then throwing her arms around her friends neck, "Oh my gosh, it's really you." She slowly backs away from her friend, "Welcome home, Tanya!"

"Thank you," Tanya answers starting to remember more things about her friend. She watches as Rachel kneels down in front of her son. "Rachel, this is Joshua."

"Hey, Josh...sweetie," Rachel smiles to him.

Josh looks up at his mother and she just smiles at him, "It's okay, honey. She is a friend of mommy's. Her name is Rachel," she informs her son.

Josh slowly walks forwards and wraps his arms around her. Tanya smiles as Shia approaches them. She smiles at her friend as Shia pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back.

"I really can't believe it's you," Shia expresses looking at her.

"I'm just as shocked at you are, but I'm glad I'm home with all of you," Tanya says almost in tears.

Shia walks over to Rachel and Josh as Zac slowly walks towards her. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he looks into hers. Disbelief falls onto his face as he continues to look at her. He wants to say something, but doesn't know what. She looks at him with the same looks. Memories of their history begins to flow back into her head and tears fall down her cheeks.

She reaches up and places her hand on his cheek, "It's really me, Zachary."

Zac reaches up and places his hand on her wrist, "I just can't believe you actually standing here."

"Well, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere this time," she comments as Rachel and Shia approach the two with Joshua.

Zac looks over at Josh and smiles, "Who is this?"

"Zac, this is my son, Josh," Tanya introduces.

Zac stares into the blue eyes of the little boy, finding something familiar about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jesse McCartney paces the living room floor of his Alaskan home. His wife and son were suppose to be home from Fairbanks over an hour ago. He had called Dr. Moon, asking him what time Tanya left and he told him, that she never showed up. He is now waiting for Vanessa Hudgens and Drake Bell to come over to help him look for them. The knock on the door, startled him. He quickly opens it, finding a panicked Tessa.

"She remembered everything and she turned us in," she informs.

"Vanessa, calm down," Jesse says as they quickly make their way to his car.

"I knew this couldn't last forever," she says still panicking. "Jesse, I can't go to jail."

"Vanessa, shut up! We don't know what happened to her," Drake says as Jesse speeds out of Delta Junction.

Hours pass before they enter city limits of Fairbanks. They search the city finding no sign of Tanya or her car.

"Okay, we have looked everywhere and we didn't see her car coming into town. Where the hell is she," Jesse says crying out.

"Jesse, are you okay?" Drake questions.

Jesse shakes his head as he watches the sites go by. Over the years, the love he had for Tanya had become real and the love he had for Joshua is just as strong. He couldn't stand the thought of them being riped from his life, not now. His thoughts are interrupted as he sees Tanya's car sitting in the parking lot of the airport.

"There," he points, pulling into the parking lot.

The friends jump out of the car as soon as it comes to a halt. Jesse quickly opens it finding nothing.

"Everything is gone. Josh's bag and her purse...there is nothing here," he answers.

"Well, I guess...we go inside and see if anyone has seen her or Joshua," Drake expresses.

Jesse nods as they walk towards the entrance of the airport. They scan their surroundings before walking up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" an attendant asks Jesse.

"Yes, ma'am..um, I was wondering can you tell me if you seen this woman?" Jesse asks as he lays a picture of his wife and son on the counter.

The lady smiles, "Yeah, I saw her and the little boy. She was here picking up a plane ticket."

"Can you tell me where she was going?" he questions.

"Sorry, sir. I can't tell you that," she answers.

"But she is my wife," Jesse informs. "She is suffering a severe case of amnesia, she could be in danger and so could my son. Please you have to help me," Jesse begs.

The lady looks at the man in front of her. She could see the sadness in his eyes and she could hear the sound of how frightened he was.

"Okay...she took a none stop flight to...Los Angeles," she answers.

Jesse looks back at Vanessa and Drake, who soon becomes uneasy.

"Um, can you tell me how she purchased her ticket?" he questions.

"It looks like the ticket was purchased for her under the name of TRiP Industries," she answers.

"TRiP?" Vanessa and Drake questions.

Jesse turns to his friends then turns back to the attendant, "We need three ticket to LA and we need them as soon as possible."

"Why are we going to LA?" Vanessa questions as she pulls him away from the counter. "If we go back to we are signing our jail sentence or death sentence, if Zac gets a hold of us."

"Jesse, I think Vanessa right. We need to lay low for a while," Drake adds.

Jesse nods, "Okay, but what about Josh. I mean, I love that boy."

Drake and Vanessa exchange glances.

"Jesse, we know how much you love that little boy, but...you can't really think that he is yours," Drake comments.

"What?"

"Jesse, that little boy is Zac's. You never saw it?" Vanessa questions.

Jesse walks off, leaving Drake and Vanessa alone.

"Excuse me, do you still need those tickets?" the attendant asks.

"No...thank you," Drake answers as he takes Vanessa's hand and leads her out of the airport.

The two find Jesse in the car with his head on the steering wheel.

"You okay, man?" Drake questions as they climb into the car.

"This is not how I pictured my future. My life was suppose to be with her and Josh and now...Zac's got them both," Jesse says looking at Drake. "he has taken so much for me and he just keeps taken."

"Jesse, you have to let them go. If you don't..." Vanessa adds. "We have to face the facts, we lost."

"Vanessa, if we give up, not only do I lose Tanya and Josh, you lose Zac," he expresses as tears fall down his face.

"I know, but I don't want to end up in jail," Vanessa says as she places her hand on the shoulder of her crying friend.

Jesse just nods as he starts the car and begins to head back to Delta Junction. It is a quit ride home for the three friends. Jesse pulls into the driveway of his home and walks straight to his home.

Drake and Vanessa watch their friend shut themselves in his house.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" she questions.

"I don't know. Josh and Tanya have been the center of his world for the past three years, he isn't going to give up that easy," Drake says as they walk towards their house.

"You don't think he would do anything stupid, do you?"

"No, I think he will be okay. He doesn't want to go to jail either for kidnapping. He'll be fine. We'll come check on him tomorrow," he says as they enter their home.

Jesse sits on the couch of his home with the light of a single lamp. In his hand, he holds a picture of Tanya and Josh. Tears continue to fall as he thinks about his family that has been taken from him. He clenches the pictures to his chest.

"You will be mine again some day," he expresses as he reaches up and turns off the light.

Tanya Nyberg sits a bedroom of Rachel Dake's house. Joshua lays asleep on the bed as she smooths his hair. Her memory she felt is slowly coming back, but she still felt out of place. She understood that this is where she belong, but she can't help missing her life back home. Though she knows they tricked her and kept her from the people that she loves, living in Alaska is all she knows.

Tanya slowly looks over at the phone and picks it up. She slowly dials the number to her house in Alaska. She listens as the phone rings. The phone rings a couple more times before she hears a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Jesse questions.

Tanya remains silence as she becomes frighten of the voice. She quickly places the phone back on the receiver. Tears fall down her face and she lays down next to her son, confused. She yawns as she soon finds herself fall asleep.

_She stands in an office as Zac Efron kisses her. Jesse McCartney sits in her car as she cries. There is lots of people looking at her dressed in fancy clothes as she talks. She finds herself yelling at Vanessa Hudgens and then Zac escorts her out of the building. She leads Zac up to her room. Rachel Dake and Shia LaBeouf are sitting her living room as she comes down the stairs. Everything goes black, someone grabs her, she screams as she hears her friends voices call her name. She tries to yell back, but her screams are muffled. Pain ripes through her head as she feels blood pour down her face. She continues to try and scream!_

"ZAC!" she screams as she sits straight up in her bed.

She looks around, finding her son still asleep. Sweat pours down her face as the light comes on in her room. Shia and Rachel stand in the doorway.

"Tanya, are you okay?" Rachel questions as they take a seat on the edge of the bed.

Tears fall from Tanya's face, "He let them take me!"

"What are you talking about?" Shia asks as he checks on Josh.

"He did nothing to get me back," Tanya expresses getting up from the bed.

"Who are talking about?" Rachel questions standing up.

Tanya turns around, "Zac, he is the reason I have been missing for three years. If he would have just come get me from Jesse and Vanessa, I wouldn't have spent my life confused in alone for three years."

Rachel and Shia exchanged looks before walking towards their friend.

"Tanya, Zac did everything he could possible do to try and find you. He searched for what seem like forever. He never wanted to give up on the fact that you were still alive. It wasn't till seven months ago, he finally decided that it was time to move on. His heart is still with you, T," Rachel explains.

"If he truly loved me..."

"Stop! He did love you...he still does," Shia insists.

"Shia, calm down...she's just scared. What has gotten you so worked up. I mean, why would you blame Zac for what happened to you?" Rachel asks.

"I remember the night I was kidnapped. I yelled for him to help me and he didn't," Tanya expresses.

"That's because he fell through a coffee table," Shia informs. "He tried, but...he couldn't, that's why it took him so long to let go of you."

"Really?" she questions.

"Tanya, Zac loves you. The ones you need to blame in this is Jesse and Vanessa. They are the ones that hurt you," Rachel says as she places her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Tanya smiles, "Thank you. You have both been great to Josh and I. And you have been understanding towards every."

"Well, a lot has happened to you and we just want to be here for you when you need us," Shia expresses with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," Tanya says hugging her friends.

"You gonna be okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I just need to get some sleep," Tanya answers walking towards the bed.

Shia and Rachel nod as they leave their friend.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?"

"I think she'll be fine. It's just really confusing for her now," Rachel replies.

Shia nods as they walk back together back to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zac Efron lays in his bed looking up at the ceiling as the sun peeks through his window, the next morning. Thoughts of the past three years run through his head. He looks to the right of his bed and sees a picture of him and Ashley Tisdale. He sighs as he turns away and slowly gets out of his bed. He makes his way to his closet and steps inside. He walks to the back and pulls out a box. He takes a seat on the floor and slowly pulls off the lid. He takes a deep breathe as he reaches in and pulls out photos of him and Tanya. He sees a picture of him and Tanya at the benefit. Tears roll down his face as he throws the pictures back into the box.

"Damn, it!" he exclaims.

He quickly gets dressed and makes his way out of the house. He climbs into his car and finds himself speeding towards his girlfriend's house. Within minutes, he pulls into the driveway of her home. He doesn't even know why he is here. He turns off the car and just sits. What is he going to say to her? How is he going to be able to tell her that Tanya is back in his life? Not only that, but that he could have a son with her?

"Could Josh actually be my son?" he asks himself as Josh's face flashes across his mind.

He shakes the imagine away as he gets out of the car and walks to the front door. He reaches for the doorknob, but hesitates. So many questions run through his head again. Before he could take over his thoughts, he quickly opens the door and enters the house.

"Ashley," he calls through the house.

He walks into the living room finding her walking towards him.

"Hey, sweetie," Ashley greets as she leans in to kiss him.

He pulls away, "I think we need to talk."

Ashley raises an eyebrow as she follows Zac to the couch, "What's wrong?"

He sighs, "Everything."

"Zac, what's going on?" she questions placing her hand on his, but he pulls away and stands up.

"You remember I said that I couldn't make our date yesterday, cause I had to pick someone up from airport?" he questions.

"Yeah, even though you said you didn't know who it was going to be," Ashley comments.

"Ashley..." he trails off as tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Um..." He breathes out. "Tanya's not dead."

Ashley slowly stands up, "What?"

"She is the one I picked up from the airport yesterday. She is suffering a case of amnesia. She is starting to remember things, but there are a lot of things that are hazy to her," Zac explains as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Zac..."

"And what makes this worse is that...it's all Jesse and Vanessa's fault," he expresses.

"What? Zac, Vanessa and Jesse are dead. They died on their way home from the benefit, the same night Tanya was kidnapped," Ashley informs with anger.

"Yeah, it's convenient that it happened that night," Zac says with just about the same anger.

"What put this idea in your head?" she asks placing her hands on either side of Zac's arms.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I looked into Tanya's eyes yesterday and I saw the confusion in her face. The confusion that Jesse and Vanessa put there. They kept her basically captive in Alaska. They kept her from me," Zac answers with tears running down his cheeks.

"Zac..."

"Ashley, I care about you so much. You have helped me get through the past six months, even when I didn't think I could, but..."

"Please, before you do anything irrational. Do you even know if Tanya...does she remember you?" Ashley questions nervously.

Zac nods, "Yeah."

"What does all this mean for us?" she asks.

He shrugs, "I don't know. I'm just as confused as anyone else is with this situation."

"Do you still love her?"

Zac looks down at the floor before looking into Ashley's eyes, "Ashley..."

"It's a simple question, Zac," she insists.

"I do care you, Ashley, but...I love her," Zac informs as he throws himself down into the recliner.

"What is this going to do to us, Zac?" she questions taking a seat on the arm.

"I need time to think about everything. So, um...I think we just need to..." he begins as he looks up at her.

"Leave our relationship as friendship," she finishes as she places her hand on his.

"I need this right now. I have so much going on in my head," he expresses.

"I understand. I'm sorry you have to go through this, Zac," Ashley says with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding," Zac proclaims as he stands up.

Ashley shakes her head as she watches Zac sadly walk towards her front door, "Zac, everything is going to work out."

"I hope so," he says with a small smile.

Zac looks away and makes his way to the front door. He feels tears begin to well up in his eyes as he climbs into his car. He places the key into the ignition and slowly pulls out of the driveway. He makes his way to TRiP Industries. Though his life has been turned up side down, he still has work to do. He finds himself pulling into the parking lot in not time and making his way up to his office. The elevator opens as he steps out, he runs straight into Scott Hammond.

"Zac, hey man...how's it going?" he questions.

Zac looks up at his friend, "Good question, Scott. "

"I hear about Tanya. You gonna be okay?" Scott questions as they walk towards Zac's office.

"I wish I knew. My life was suppose to be getting back to normal and then...this happens," he expresses collapsing on the sofa.

"So, what are you going to do?" Scott continues with his questions as he sits on the edge of the sofa.

Zac scoffs, "I don't know. I have a lot of thinking to do. Especially when it comes to Tanya and her little boy."

"Little boy?"

"Yeah, she has a son, Josh. He's two and...um, he's not Jesse's," Zac replies.

"But...if he's not Jesse's then...whose is he?" Zac looks at Scott waiting for it to connect to his brain. Scott nods, "He's yours."

"Yeah, that's what makes this whole thing even more difficult. Not only will I affect Tanya and mine lives, but now I have to consider Joshua," he expresses closing his eyes. "It would be so much easier if it was just her and me."

"How is that?"

"I love her, I already know that I want to be with her," Zac informs. Scott shrugs. "But she has to be the one who decides. Not only is she thinking of herself, but there is a little boy, who is just as confused as the rest of us, involved."

"I'm sorry everything turned out the way it did. I'm gonna leave you alone, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me," he offers.

"Thanks, Scott," Zac smiles before closing his eyes again.

Zac lays down on the couch after hearing Scott exit his office. He sighs as he slowly finds himself falling asleep.

_Shattering glass echoes through his ears. He finds blood running down his arms as he hears his girlfriend scream his name. He tries to call back, but nothing comes out of his mouth. He quickly runs towards the scream. He seems to be running forever as the scream seems to get farther and farther away. He stops only moments to catch his breathe. He looks up and sees a light at the end of the hall. He slowly walks forward finding Jesse holding onto Tanya. She tries to get away, but Jesse holds on tighter. He tries to walk forward to help her, but his feet won't move. He fights to try and get to her, but he fails. Jesse laughs as he begins to walk away from him with Tanya wrapped in his arms. He begins to cry out of her as she begins to disappear with Jesse._

"TANYA! TANYA! STOP! LET HER GO! TANYA!" Zac shouts in his sleep.

"Zac, wake up," a voice insists as they shake him.

His opens his eyes, finding his friend, Shia LaBeouf standing over him.

"Dude, you okay?" he questions.

Zac slowly sits up, "I think so."

"Maybe you should take the day off and go home. You have so much going on right now, you need not be at work," Shia expresses.

"I go home and then what? Continue to think about her like I have been since we picked her up at the airport," Zac expresses.

"You just need time to be alone," he replies.

"No, I can't...I need...I need to go see her," he answers.

"Do you think that's a good idea, right now. I mean, you both are extremely confused about this whole thing," he says concerned about his friends.

"I'm not confused anymore...I know exactly what I want. I know that I want to be with her. I know I want to raise that little boy with her. I want to build a life with her; a life that Jesse took from us," Zac informs.

"Are you sure? I don't want you rushing into anything and then someone gets hurt," he questions.

Zac slowly stands up, "This is what I want, Shia, and she needs to know this. I need to go see her."

Shia nods, "Okay, well...she is at the house with Joshua. But, Zac..."

"Yeah!"

"Don't push. She needs to make this decision without feeling as if she was pressured into it," Shia says as he watches his friend open the door of the office.

Zac nods, before leaving the office. He smiles at the first sense of clarity he felt in a really long time. He knows this is exactly what he wants, he just wishes that Tanya wants the same thing. He finds himself still smiling only moments later, as he pulls into Rachel and Shia's driveway.

"Here goes nothing," he says to himself walking to the front door.

He knocks twice on the door as he waits for it to open. Within seconds, Zac is soon staring into the eyes of the woman he loves.

"Hey," she greets, stepping aside to let him in.

Zac remains quiet as he walks into the house. He waits for her to close the door, before pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. She struggles at first, confused on why he is doing this, but soon her memories of their relationship flood her mind. She soon relaxes and returns the kiss. The kiss becomes intense and soon Shia's words of wisdom run through Zac's head and he pulls away.

"I'm sorry," he comments.

"No...don't be. I'm not," she answers with a smile.

"Tanya..." he begins.

"I know what you're going to say, Zac, and I do too, but I have to think of Josh in this. Right now, doesn't seem like a good idea to start anything new, especially since I'm still married," she expresses.

"What?"

Tanya looks down at her hand and lifts it up towards Zac, "I'm still married to Jesse."

Tears form in his eyes as he begins to walk towards the front door.

"Zac, I didn't start remembering anything about us, until yesterday. All I have known is what Jesse and Vanessa fed me. I learn to love Jesse, but now that I am getting my memory back...I now know, that my heart belongs to you."

"Yeah, but you life still belongs to him," he expresses disappointed.

"Not for long. Sam is helping me get my life back, along with my name. After all that, I am free to be with you. We are free to be a family," she responds.

"Family?"

"Zac..." Tanya takes a deep breathe, then steps towards him. "Josh is your son." Zac remains quiet. "Believe it or not, I figured that out last night."

"How?"

"I work up from dream of our last incredible night together. I watched josh sleep and every feature that he has, came for you. Joshua is your son, Zac!" Tanya expresses in tears.

Zac slowly begins to feel his knees become weak as he collapses slowly on the floor in tears, "I have a son."

Tanya listens to him continue to repeat those words as she falls onto the floor next him. She slowly puts her arms around him pulling him into her embrace to comfort.


End file.
